


Share

by Tyrelingkitten



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the sales ladies had given him a candy cane upon purchasing a new pair of slippers at the last minute. </p><p>AU-ish, established relationship for 3x4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a random gift I got as well.

One of the sales ladies had given him a candy cane upon purchasing a new pair of slippers at the last minute. The gesture came out of nowhere, and made Trowa wonder if he should have been more forthcoming with standard social niceties but then his overactive mind ran through a mental checklist. What kind of poisonous substance they had used during the production of the candy? And how different was his candy compared to all the other candies? Would the smell of the candy be outright easy to detect whether the process had been tampered with?  
  
He did catch a glimpse of the big black box underneath the counter at the sales lady's feet, bulging with candy canes of white with red stripes. The chance of getting poisoned just by buying slippers at a random store, was slim now.  
  
But that did not mean Trowa would stop dragging her into an uncomfortable, unblinking staring contest whenever she flashed her automatic customer-friendly smile when she asked unnecessarily things ["Would you like to sign up for our mail letter group?", "Would you like to have a membership discount card?" "Do you want me to wrap this up in right now?"]. He knew this is probably part of the store's regular 'good bye and have a nice day' routine while the customer waited in line for their purchases, something he had witnessed her do to other customers, but that did not take away the fact that he had randomly gained a candy in return for his money. Mulling over this became so ridiculous, Trowa had pressed the thought in the back of his mind, hoping that it would be all forgotten later on.  
  
It remained hidden, for a while, until Quatre took a look at his purchase, curiously nosing into the shopping bag and stuck his hand inside.  
  
"You've received candies." Quatre said, amused and pulled out two candy canes.  
  
Trowa stared at the, obviously more than one, candy. "I don't remember getting two candies."  
  
"The girls probably liked you a lot to give you two."  
  
"Why? I barely spoke to any of them."  
  
Quatre laughed, shaking his head and then tore open one of the candies to take a bite. After two bites, the candy disappeared in Quatre's mouth.  
  
"Peppermint," Quatre hummed, "I don't know why I was expecting something different."  
  
Trowa eyed the second candy in Quatre's hand. "Is it poisoned?"  
  
"Come here." Quatre said, opened his arms to Trowa.  
  
Without a second thought, Trowa stepped into Quatre's space, enough to mold his height to meet Quatre's own and lowered his mouth to taste Quatre's expectant smile.  
  
"Not bad," was all he had to say in the end, licking the remaining crunches from the corner of Quatre's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
